


IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT SEX

by YourOwnAnchor97



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnAnchor97/pseuds/YourOwnAnchor97
Relationships: Count Dracula/Lucy Westenra
Kudos: 12





	IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT SEX

I WANTED HIM.  
I wanted him more than everything else in the world.  
I needed to feel his touch, his strength, his breath on me.  
Was I going to die? Yes of course, but I didn’t care.  
Was I going mad? For sure, but one more time…I didn’t care.  
It didn’t matter anymore.  
Sometimes you don’t pay attention to what’s going on for real because you don’t want to. You’re tired and, whatever you think can make you happy, even for a moment, is ok. You perfectly know what the consequence is, you’re lucid, or maybe not, but If it’s the price to pay to have him, then you’re ready to do that.  
The time is close, you merely want to catch the moment…that perfect moment between life and death, that moment when you feel complete.  
It’s not sex! IT’S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT SEX! It’s more.  
It’s intimacy.  
It’s the way he looks at you admired, the way he touches you, the way when, at the end, he looks at you satisfied.  
Yes, he does those things because he found a perfect victim to kill. He immobilizes you before start drinking your blood and then he feels more powerful.  
But you just feel important because he chose you, you perceive his arms around you and then his breath, his lips, his bite.  
In that instant, you feel really safe. You perfectly know he got you.  
You think it’s a twisted version of love, don't you? Well, IT IS…but believe me, that’s what we BOTH craved.


End file.
